The Spider Kid
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: Marina is a street kid with no home and no future. Smart, strong and athletic she spends everyday surviving to the next day. Once she sneaks into the Oscorp labs, her life changes. Bitten by THREE radio active spiders, she becomes everything she has ever wanted. But will Spider Man agree with the girl and will Marina be able to turn her life around for the good, before shes hunted.
1. Chapter 1

He was sat on the top of the empire state building. This was his favorite place in the whole city of New York. The morning sun was rising high in the sky. He took a deep breath of fresh air. Peter Parker had the mask above his head. He was confident he wasn't going to get caught this high up. He would usually come here after the end of a long night and just wait and calm himself down after a long night of adrenaline. He must have stopped three hundred criminals that night. He yawned and said to himself "time to pack it in for now." He placed the mask over his face and jumped off the building.

His instincts kicked in and he spun his web and started to swing from web to web. Suddenly his spider sense started to go off. He looked down to see a group of kids chasing one other kid. "Really? I need to sort out bullying now" he grunted to himself.

"Get her!" shouted the group. A girl was running away from a group of her kids her own age. She ran down the back alley. She gasped when she saw a high barbed wire gate blocking her path. She jumped on the side bins and jumped as high as she could up the wired fence. However she slipped and fell. She looked up to see the group was above her. "Give us the money!" a boy demanded. "I only have $3. I need to make it last all week" she grunted. "We don't care!" another boy grunted. "Get her!" a girl shouted.

They were about to beat her up, when a man in blue and red jumped down and slowly rose high above their height. "How about before beating on someone think about how you would like it!" Spider Man shouted. All the kids lost their big act and ran away. He turned to the girl and asked "are you ok?" He helped her up as she answered "I'm fine. No money was stolen this time."

"Come on kid. I'll take you home" he said. "No point Spider man, I live on the streets" she explained. "Really?" he asked, surprised. He looked at her properly and noticed her clothes were dirty and too big for her. He had $100 in his pocket from his low pay from JJ at the bugle. That money was to go towards his rent for the next week. But he had somewhere to stay, a roof over his head, hot food. This poor kid had nowhere. "Here." He handed her the $100. The girl stared up at him in shock and asked "why would you give this to me?" she asked. "I save people, but it would be nice to help someone for a change. Make it last kid" he said, as he placed his hand on top of her head. "Thank you Spider man" she smiled. "See you around" Spider man said as he jumped and web swung away.


	2. Chapter 2

Marina didn't waste her time and brought herself some clothes from a charity shop and brought herself a decent size meal. She had $92 left and decided to try and make it last 2 months.

Peter woke up and found it was eleven in the morning. He had been asleep for five hours. "Yeah that's about right" he grunted. He got changed and was getting ready to go down to Oscorp as Harry was able to get him a job with hours flexible around him. Harry had gotten the help he needed and he had come around with the fact his dad is still missing and his best friend was spider man. When he got into the science labs he said "Harry I need some extra time with the rent. I'm $100 short this month." Harry smiled and said "No problem pay me back on your pay day."

Harry wanted to know how his spider night went, but due to the security cameras around they couldn't. Peter had spent most of the day creating different type of webbing for his web slinging and able to research on more type of radioactive spiders. He had spent months working at Oscorp working out how his blood mutated into spider after being bitten. He saw it was three and he had to give a tour to a school trip.

Marina was walking through the streets in her new clean clothes. She had found a black rucksack cheap as well and it had all her things in it. "HAY! MARINA! Where's our money!" She turned around to see the group were back. She didn't want them knowing about all the money she had. She started to run down the street. She loved having loads of people around, because it helped her blend in. She suddenly saw a school group. She slowly walked into the group of children and blended in. She saw the other group run past looking for her. "Alright kids let's go inside."

Marina was walking inside, hoping she wouldn't be caught. "OK class this is Peter Parker and he will be giving us the tour" the teacher said. "Hello kids. I hope your all excited about what we're about to offer you" he smiled. He spent five minutes giving the tour until he noticed Marina in the crowd. He got confused as he remembers her talking about being homeless. What is she doing on a school trip then?

Marina took a shine into the research they were doing. "And here we have the mutated spiders. Now we have been taking attributes from all species of spiders and we have been creating our very own brand of spiders" Peter explained. All the kids stared through the window amazed. Marina watched them all and it reminded her of spider man.

She suddenly saw a couple of kids staring at her. She realized she was going to have to make an escape before she was caught. The kids started walking again and she slipped through the first door she saw. She walked through it to find herself in a maze of cobwebs and spiders. She slowly walked down it staring at all the spiders.

Peter finished the tour and the children started to leave. He was looking for Marina, making sure she was leaving too, but he couldn't find her. "Where is she?" he wondered. Marina watched a few spiders lower themselves down. She reached out her hand for them to land on. Peter was retracing his steps trying to find her. The Spiders landed on her hands and started to crawl around. She turned her hand around and as the spiders crawled onto her wrist.

Suddenly Peter's spider's sense was activated. He stopped and saw he was by the mutated spiders. He looked through the window to see all the spiders. But his spider's sense was still going crazy. He suddenly saw in a reflection Marina with three spiders on her wrist. But these were the mutated spiders. Marina watched them all stop around her wrist. It was almost like they were in sync with each other. Peter burst through the door and shouted "stop!" just as all three of the spider's bit her wrist. Marina scream and shook the spiders off. Blood rushed out of her wounds and covered her wrist. She stared up at Peter as her sight blurred. He caught her just as she fell unconscious. "Oh man this is bad."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter, with Harry's help, took Marina back to their apartment. She was lead on the sofa with a wet flannel on her forehead. "So you helped her out this morning?" Harry asked. Peter nodded as he said "yeah. Said she was homeless. I gave her the rent money. But turns out she is in a school and tricked me. I will have her for that" Peter said. "What are you worried about with her being bitten?" Harry asked. Peter couldn't bring himself to say it. This could be much worse than him mutating powers. Anything could happen with this girl. Harry took his silence as a sign that this is really bad.

Marina started to stir. She opened her eyes to find herself in a stranger's home. She suddenly heard two men breathing loudly, and both their heartbeats. One was beating rapidly, like he was worried, the other was calm. Marin jumped in shock at how her hearing improved. She leant up so fast she went flying to the ceiling. She placed her hands there and she was stuck.

Peter and Harry both stared at the girl. "Great" Peter grunted. Marina breathed deep as she couldn't understand what was going on. She looked down to see two men staring at her. She lifted one of her hands to see webbing was coming out of her wrist. She was in shock and could breathe. Suddenly one of the men were crawling on the walls and met her on the ceiling. He smiled and asked "remember me." "Spider man?" she gasped. The man nodded. "You're ok. You've been bitten three times, by radioactive spiders. I know what will happen and I would like to help you" he explained calmly as he held out his arm. Marina was nervous as she took his arm. He lowered both of them down.

He sat her down with a glass of water. He then started to get information from her. "Right, you told me you were homeless" Peter stated. She looked up to him and said "I am." "Why were you in a school group then?" he asked. "The group of kids you chased off this morning came back I ran into the crowd to blend in, next thing I know I'm inside Oscorp indystries" Marina explained. "And then you ended up in the radioactive spider's lab" Harry said. Marina shrugged and said "sorry." She went into her pocket and gave him what she had. "Look take the money back if this is what it's about. I'm not a lair ok" she said as she placed the money on the table.

"No no" Peter said. "Marina wasn't it? Do you have any clue how differently your life is going to change now? You are going to become a new spider man" Peter asked. "You mean?" he nodded. "Cool" she smirked. "No not cool. You got bitten two more times than I did. Who knows what differences you might have. And do you also know how much responsibility you're going to have now?" he grunted. "I can only see it as getting better. I have no home or relatives. I have a shot at doing something decent in life now" she said.

Peter stared at her as he never thought of that before. He looked at Harry and asked "you have a spare room right?" Harry nodded and said "yeah next to yours." Peter stood up and said "she could live with us right?" Marina stood up and asked "wait what?" Harry smiled and nodded. Peter looked at her and explained "you don't have to stay here if you don't want too, but if you want to master your new powers then I would suggest staying here, just for a while, would help you hugely."

Marina smiled and gave him a hug. Peter was a bit shocked at first, but ended up hugging her back. "Thank you" she cried. She hasn't slept in a real bed in over two years. Harry and Peter led her into a large room, with a king size bed. Marina couldn't help but to jump on it. "So comfy" she said. "Um Peter what are we going to do?" Harry asked. They walked out into the hallway as peter said "she must be about thirteen, fourteen? We could cope. Would you be willing to cover my share of the bills?" he asked. "I've been trying to do that for you since you said you were spider man but you never let me. Peter is she going to become a super hero like you?" he asked. "I'm just going to teach her how to handle her powers. It will be up to her what she chooses to do."


End file.
